Head Boy & Head Girl
by TheDiamondSea
Summary: His hair always gleamed in the sun. The vibrant shades of red flickered like a raging fire. I am his best friend who’s dying to become more. One-Shot.


**Head Boy and Head Girl**

His hair always gleamed in the sun. The vibrant shades of red flickered like a raging fire. I am his best friend who's dying to become more. I am just Hermione, plain, good old Hermione. The one who always helps out with homework, the voice of reason, the smartest witch in the school. We're in seventh year now, and I'm Head Girl.

And he's Head Boy.

---

The fire was slowly burning out in the Head Girl and Head Boy Common Room. It was close to midnight, the stars were burning brightly in the ebony sky, and the temperature, was well below freezing point. We both sat at a table, desperate to complete our homework before the fire died out completely. I lit a candle in a feeble attempt to keep the room alight. _Damn Hogwarts, can't use electricity like the Muggles! _I sighed, very exasperated.

"Hey Mione, can you help me? This work McGonagall gave us is a killer," Ron asked, smiling that sweet smile. The one that makes the room glow and always makes the temperature go way up. How could I resist that?

"Sure," I said dreamily. _Heehee, the smile! _I snapped out of my reverie as he moved over on the bench to make room for me to sit beside him. I hyperventilated inwardly as I gathered my Transfiguration textbook and moved over to his side of the table. I sat beside him cautiously. My arm brushed his and I suddenly felt my cheeks flush, now grateful for the fact that there was little light in the room.I felt my breathing become shallower. _Bloody hell, Hermione! Control yourself!_

My voice shook as I croaked out, "What do you need help with?" He gestured vaguely towards the questions in the book.

"Oh... erm, that's the thing. All of it." he said a little tentatively as he smiled at me again. I gave him this look that clearly spelled out, "Are you serious?" and he shrugged, attempted at grinning innocently, and looked down at his empty parchment. I huffed and took a look at the first question. It was a review of sixth year!

"Erm, Ron, you've learned this all before. We went over it billions of times last year,"

"I know, but I still don't get it," he whined.

"Ron. You passed that exam. You understand it. Come on, Ron! I can't do your homework for you anymore! I won't be there when you become an Auror to help you, you need to do this for your-."

I was cut off. Rather rudely in fact, but at the time I really didn't care. I threw my lecture out the window after letting the realization set in. Ron Weasley was kissing me! I sat there in a daze for what felt like hours until I got over the shock. I shut my eyes and kissed back.

We broke apart. "Ron..." I started as I was cut off again.

"You don't feel the same way, do you? Bloody hell, I knew I shouldn't have done it. Ginny was wrong, Harry was wrong, Bill was wrong, Charlie was wrong, the twins were wrong. They were all wrong. I'm so sorry Hermione, I guess you think I'm some pervert now, attacking you like that. I'll move out in a second if you want me to, renounce my title as Head Boy, anything!" He began to wring his hands in out of habit. He did that all the time, when he was nervous. That and his ears turned red. I glanced at his ears, and indeed they were scarlet now.

I started giggling, eventually clutching my stomach and falling out of my chair, laughing like an idiot. He must have really thought I had gone mad now. Ron stopped his speech and ceased to wring his hands.

"Erm, Hermione? Are you okay? Should I get Madam Pomfrey or something?" I took a really big breath, sat back down and tried to compose myself. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you laughing for? Are you laughing at me? Look, I know I'm a big prat, you don't have to laugh at-."

I giggled one last time. I kissed him whole heartedly; it was my turn to cut him off. Like I thought it would, it surely worked at shutting him up.

**Author's Notes-** Well, what do you think? My first one-shot, I think it went along quite nicely. Really short, though, I know you're thinking that, but I agree completely. A little pitiful isn't it? But anyway, please review, it'll really mean a lot to me. Thanks! cookies for all who review, heck, cookies for anyone that read this at all! hehe.

--ProjectPink.


End file.
